iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Promise
According to my computer I created this story on: Saturday, June 04, 2011, 3:36:23 PM I wrote it when I was 16. I was in 10th grade :) I should post more of my personal stories I have written onto here. Not all of my stories I have written are appropiate but here goes: #iamasuperstar (talk) 00:46, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Laura had no idea what to expect in her second year of high school. She had no idea she would meet so many new and interesting people. There were lots of new friends and lots of new teachers. She made a few friends, some girls and some boys. There was one that stood out from each group. A certain girl, a certain boy, and a certain teacher. Each one plays an important role in this story. “I’m sure it will be the same as last year. Few friends, boring teachers and no excitement.” Laura told her mother the morning of her first day of tenth grade. “Don’t think it will be boring. You never know what will happen in a day let alone the whole school year. Things take time. You’ll do fine.” Laura’s mom told her. “I hope you’re right. See you after school.” Laura told her mom. She walked to her homeroom and found what she thought all along. Boredom. Listening to the morning announcements? Bo-ring. Her homeroom teacher was nice. Laura has six periods in all. Each one different than the next. Second period was her favorite so far. Second period was English. The teacher was interesting, and the kids in that class were more nice than the ones in her other classes. Over the next two weeks, Laura became friends with a girl in her English class, Sarah. They had a lot in common, especially music. They both liked the same songs and artists. One day after school Sarah went to Laura’s house and they jammed out to their favorite songs. “How are you liking school?” Laura’s mother asked. “Great. I have some nice friends and great teachers.” Laura smiled. One day in Math class, Laura noticed how smart a boy was in her class. His name is Joseph. “Hey, Joseph. Can you help me, I’m stuck on this problem.” Laura asked him. “Sure.” he smiled at her. Laura liked Joseph, and he liked her in return. Laura immediately called Sarah after school and told her all about him. “I wouldn’t talk to him if I were you. I’ve heard things about him. He’s not someone you’d want to get involved with.” Sarah told Laura. “Why?” “Trust me, I’ve just heard things.” The next day at school was picture day. Laura and her English class went to the school auditorium to get theirs taken. Laura watched as her classmates each went up one by one and smiled for the camera. She even watched her English teacher, Mr. Johnson, walk up and smile. Until then she had never noticed what a beautiful smile he has. “Go up, Laura, you’re next.” Mr. Johnson said to her. She smiled at him, then at the camera. She was the last student in her class, so when she was finished, she followed her class back to their room. On the way, she passed Joseph. He waved to her and she waved in return. “What did I tell you, Laura! Don’t associate with him!” Sarah warned. “He waved at me! What do you want me to do? Be rude?” Laura asked. “No.” Sarah muttered. Mr. Johnson teached new vocab words to the class until the bell rang. At the end of class, Laura approached Mr. Johnson. “Can I ask you a question?” Laura asked. “Of course you can! I’m a teacher, that’s what we’re for!” he laughed. “I’m just wondering, do you know a boy named Joseph Kan- something?” “Yes, I do. He was in my class last year. Why?” “Well, he’s in my math class, and I think he seems nice but Sarah said she doesn’t trust him.” “He seemed like a nice boy to me. I could be wrong. Remember Laura, if you ever need anything, or if you’re ever in trouble, you can always count on me. I promise.” Mr. Johnson said. “Thanks.” Laura smiled at him. Two periods later was math class. She contemplated what to do. Should she talk to him, or should she not say a word like Sarah told her? Mr. Johnson said he’s nice. If he says it and he was his student then it must be true. Laura thought to herself. Even still, she was far too nervous to say anything to him even though he was sitting right next to her. “Hey, Laura? I was wondering if maybe you’d… wanna go out?” Joseph asked. “Uh…” Laura stuttered. She though of Sarah shaking her head no, while Mr. Johnson smiling and shaking his head yes. “Yes.” she hesitated. “Tomorrow at 4?” he asked. “Yes. Meet me in front of the school and we’ll go and get a pizza maybe?” “Sure.” he said. Everything will be fine. Laura thought to herself. The next day after English, she again went up to Mr. Johnson and he had full attention on her. “I have a date with Joseph at 4 today.” she said. “That sounds nice. Just remember what I told you,” he looked right into her eyes. “if you need anything, just ask me. I’ll help. I promise.” he assured her. She looked back into his dark eyes and knew that he meant it. That day after school, she met up with Joseph and they walked to the local pizzeria. Mr. Johnson was there, too getting a pepperoni slice. He gave them a casual smile, and his smile made Laura smile in return. Mr. Johnson left and Laura and Joseph had a nice hour-long date over 2 slices of extra cheese pizza. When she got home, Laura called Sarah and told her what happened. “I went on a date with Joseph today.” she said. “You what?!” “He seems very nice, Sarah.” “Seems. That’s they key word here, Laura. Seems. Look it up, it means appearance, give the impression, look. Looks can be deceiving, Laura!” “I know! Just what Is it that makes him untrustworthy?” “My Friend dated him for a week. She told me that he hit her. She would never lie about that, trust me. She’s a very honest person.” Sarah said. Laura was speechless. “Maybe honest up until that point. He’s nice, and Mr. Johnson said so.” “He said so, or he said he seemed nice.” Laura had a flashback of what Mr. Johnson had told her. He seemed like a nice boy to me. I could be wrong. “It doesn’t matter! I’ll be fine.” “That’s what they all say.” Sarah said. Laura hung up on her. The next day at school Laura went into English class and gave Mr. Johnson a smile. He gave her a slight smile back. I wonder why he does not seem in a good mood today. Laura thought to herself. Laura took her seat and noticed that Sarah was not in school today. Good. I wouldn’t want to talk to her anyways. Laura thought. “Guys, I need your undivided attention for a few minutes. There is something very important I need to tell you.” Mr. Johnson said. Laura looked into his dark eyes and knew that something was wrong. Her heart started racing. He inhaled a deep breath and continued. “One of your classmates, Sarah, died last night in a car accident.” The whole class broke out into whispers. Laura stayed silent. “Her mother was driving the car. She survived. The only one who died was Sarah.” he said. “Mr. Johnson, can I use the bathroom?” Laura asked. He shook his head in acknowledgment. Laura ran to the bathroom and started to sob in the bathroom stall. She cried for almost the entire second period. By the time she got back to class, the bell rang. Mr. Johnson looked up at Laura from the computer. “I’m sorry.” he said. “The last thing I did was hang up on her.” Laura started to sob again. Mr. Johnson gave her a hug and said, “There was nothing anyone could have done. It was an accident. You can hand in your homework in three days if you want.” he said. “Thank you.” she said to him. That day after school, Laura seen Joseph walking out of school, so she ran up to him. She wanted to tell him about Sarah but he was not in her math class today. The math teacher said he was in the guidance office. “Joseph! There’s something I need to tell you.” Laura said. “What?!” he said in an angry voice, which Laura ignored. “My Friend Sarah… she died last night.” “Ugh… I don’t care!” he yelled. Laura’s eyes widened as she saw his raised hand and she felt the sudden pain of the slap in the face he gave her. Two security guards patrolling outside the school saw this and they ran over behind Joseph and started to drag him away. “No!” Laura said to herself. Sarah was right all along. He did hit her friend. He’s nothing but a big jerk. She was right the whole time and I didn’t want to listen. Laura thought. She ran home and got some ice for her face so her mother would not notice the swelling. She left the bathroom, and her mother saw her. “Laura?” she asked. “Yes, mom?” “I heard what happened.” she said. What did you hear exactly? Laura thought. “I’m so sorry to hear about Sarah. I know how much you liked her.” her mother said as she reached for a hug. “I did like her. Thanks mom.” Laura smiled as she felt the warm embrace from her mother. The next day at school, Laura was walking to the lunchroom after a short bathroom break. Everyone was either in a classroom or in the cafeteria. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she gasped. She turned around and was horrified. It was Joseph. “I thought you were suspended. How did you get in here?” she asked. “I snuck back in here to finish what I started with you yesterday.” he snarled. “Help, help!” she started, but Joseph muffled her screams with his hand. “Scream again and I’ll stab you with this knife.” she kept quiet when he let go of her mouth. She stepped back as he started towards her. He backed her into a corner. He smacked her blank across her face. “Please don’t do this. I didn’t even do anything.” Laura said. “Shut…up!!” He yelled. He then got very angry and he started to punch her and beat her. She cried tears of absolute fear. “Get your hands off of her.” a voice said, and it’s owner yanked Joseph away from Laura. She was relieved as she saw through her teary eyes and bloody face who it was. It was Mr. Johnson. He was there for her. He did promise. The same two security guards casually walked down the hall and they saw Mr. Johnson trying to contain Joseph. They again drag Joseph straight to the office. That left Laura and Mr. Johnson alone in the hallway. Laura cried and shook in the corner of the hallway, and Mr. Johnson kneeled down and accompanied her. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. “I don’t know!” she sobbed. “I told you that you can always count on me. Now come on, I’ll help you to the nurse so they can clean you up.” he said. “Thank you.” She tried to smile at him but her face was in too much pain. She was ashamed and embarrassed. I should have told him. She thought to herself. “He really did you in, didn’t he?” the nurse said as she wiped and dabbed at Laura’s face. She shook her head. “Well I heard he can no longer set foot in this school again. They doubled the security at every entrance to keep everyone safe.” the nurse said. “I called your mom, and she will pick you up when she gets here.” Great now I have to face my mom. Laura thought. She walked out to the school’s main lobby to wait for her mother. Mr. Johnson caught up with her. “Laura, I just wanted to tell you to rest over the weekend, and I’ll see you at Sarah’s funeral.” Laura shook her head. “Thank you.” she said to him again. “You’re welcome. I care about my students, and I want to keep them safe.” he smiled at her and walked back to his classroom. Laura’s mother picked her up, and they had a long chat in the car. “I am so sorry I didn’t tell you.” Laura said. “I know you were scared. I’m just glad you are ok.” her mother said. That weekend, Laura tried everything to keep her mind off of her life lately. She did not want to think of Joseph. She did not want to think of Sarah’s death. That left Mr. Johnson. He is so kind to me. I never had a more caring teacher. She thought to herself. Thinking of Mr. Johnson also reminded her that she had not yet completed his English homework, so that kept her busy for a few hours before she had to take her pain meds again. Monday came; the day Laura was dreading. Sarah’s funeral. Laura and her mother attended. Sarah’s parents were clearly upset but were trying to stay calm. They smiled at each guest but were depressed with mourning inside. Laura and her mom took a seat and Laura watched to see who showed up. She recognized a few students from her second period, and one even gave her a small smile. A woman came in that she did not recognize, whom she figured was one of her aunts or family members. The guests kept coming, some more unfamiliar than the next. Finally there was one whom she recognized very well. Mr. Johnson. She watched as he shook Sarah’s parents’ hand and said, “I’m sorry for your loss. She was a good student.” There was an empty seat next to Laura, and Mr. Johnson took it. “Is this the English teacher I hear so much about?” her mother asked. “Mom! Uh… this is Mr. Johnson.” he shook her mother’s hand. Soon after the guests were done arriving, Sarah’s mother explained what had happened, but she broke down and her father had to finish. Some people stayed silent whereas some people sobbed. “Does anyone else have something to say about Sarah?” her father asked. Laura thought for a moment and then spoke. “I do.” She stood in front of everyone and looked out into the audience of guests. Some of them gasped at the marks and bruises left from Joseph. She looked at her mother and then Mr. Johnson, who both gave her a smile. “I just wanted to say that… I didn’t know Sarah for very long. But she was a great friend. She was very smart and she gave the best advice. I will never forget her.” Laura looked into the audience one last time. Her mother was still smiling at her, and she watched as Mr. Johnson shed a tear. “Thank you for letting me say something about my good friend and the wonderful person that she was.” Laura again took her seat. “Thank you, Laura.” Sarah’s father said, and her mother smiled at her in approval of her words. The rest of the day went solemnly slow, but everyone made it alright. “That was wonderful what you did. You are very brave.” Mr. Johnson said to Laura. “Thanks. I had to say something about her. She really meant something in my life. Just like you do.” she said. Mr. Johnson gave her a hug and they parted ways into their cars to go home after the amazing day that they both had. On the ride back home, Laura realized something. She’ll be fine. Things take time. You never know what will happen in the whole school year, let alone a day. -Laura Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Stories